


Donghae Is Baby {One Shots}

by gh0ulb0y



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regressor Donghae, Age Regressor Eunhyuk, Age Regressor Kyuhyun, Age Regressor Ryeowook, Caregiver Leeteuk, Caregiver Siwon, Caregiver! Shindong, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulb0y/pseuds/gh0ulb0y
Summary: Donghae is baby. Enough said.





	1. Chapter 1

[UPDATED: 12/19/19] Hi everyone! I hope you’re enjoying this oneshot thing? Book? Idk.

Anyway~, I’m gonna try and clear some stuff up! First, this is only a oneshot thingy~. Each chapter has a random plot that you guys request! The whole 2-5 word thing doesn’t apply anymore, you guys can request a novel if you want to! So now, I’m gonna organize the member’s roles.

~|CAREGIVERS|~

-Shindong

-Siwon

-Heechul

-Leeteuk

-Yesung

-Kangin

~|REGRESSORS|~  
-Donghae (obviously~)

-Eunhyuk

-Ryeowook

-Kyuhyun

-Sungmin

~| PLOTS ALREADY WRITTEN |~

1\. Shindong leaves, Leeteuk 'babysits' Donghae on one of his regression days. (Leeteuk/Donghae : Shindong/Donghae)

2\. Heechul finding out Donghae is an age regressor. (Heechul/Donghae)

3\. Wonteuk take Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, and Donghae on a beach day. (Siwon/Leeteuk : Ryeowook/Leeteuk : Siwon/Eunhae)

4\. Halloween: Donghae and Kyuhyun spend a day together. (Donghae/Kyuhyun)

5\. Donghae tucking himself to sleep. (Solo)

6\. Donghae regresses at the wrong time (Shindong/Donghae)

Hopefully I cleared some stuff up! Thank you reading <3


	2. I'm Home Alone, You're, God Knows Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shindong is busy and has to leave Donghae alone. Leeteuk takes over.   
Request by: @littlebutterflyexplores42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a background rare ship with this one. If anyone can find more videos/photos/gifs of Leetuek and Donghae, it's greatly appreciated. I wanted to do a "leader helps out team member" kinda vibe.

**TW // overuse of Daddy and Baby. Bolded. **

**Ship: Donghae x Shindong**

"B-but. . ."

Donghae was known as the crybaby of the group. He could cry for any emotion: sad, angry and even concentration. He especially cried when it came to his other members.

Why was he crying today? **Daddy **couldn't stay and play with his little one today. His schedule was overbooked and he could only see **Daddy **late tonight for dinner.

"Aw, don't cry, my **baby**. You'll make **Daddy** cry," Shindong caressed Donghae's hair as his little one held his knees into his chest and let tears pour down his face.

"No," Donghae snapped as he whipped his head away from Shindong's hand.

"Don't be like that, **baby**. I'll be back in no time and then we can have dinner. Then I can cuddle you and kiss you and everything in between." Shindong smiled widely.

"Hmm." Donghae whined.

"Okay, sweetheart. **Daddy** is going to head out. Leeteuk will be watching you so please be a good boy for me."

Shindong kissed his little one's forehead before heading to the door to greet Leeteuk. 

"He'll be fine. Have a good day!" Leeteuk said as he had walked into the apartment.

"Don't be sad. We can play today! It'll be fun."

***

Leeteuk had caressed Donghae's hair as they watched a drama together. Donghae was sad and stayed quiet during the first hour or two. He wanted his **Daddy** taking care of him.

"Are you hungry, baby?" Leeteuk asked in a singing tone as he looked down at a sleepy Donghae. "May a snack?"

Donghae shifted a bit before snuggling into Leeteuk's chest. He hummed as a response.

"Maybe some yogurt and then it's nap time for you." 

Leeteuk sat Donghae against the couch. Donghae ran a hand down his face to wake up. Leeteuk handed the yogurt to Donghae.

"Don't make a mess. Shindong won't be too happy."

Donghae then started to pout. He had forgotten that his **Daddy** had been gone all day. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry. **Daddy **will be home soon," Leeteuk wiped Donghae's eyes. Donghae held onto Leeteuk's hand, leaning his cheek into his palm.

Leeteuk took a spoonful of yogurt and motions the spoon toward Donghae in which Donghae responded with opening his mouth.

After a few minutes of feeding Donghae, Leeteuk lifted the covers and slipped himself under, gesturing Donghae. Donghae wrapped his arms around Leeteuk and rested his head on his shoulder.

The two fell asleep and had the world stopped for eternity. 

***

_DIng, dong._

"Door. . ." Donghae said in a pouty, childish voice.

"I got it," Leeteuk slipped from under the little one's grip and made his way to the front door.

"Hey!"

Donghae heard two voices exclaimed and slowly made his way to the front door.

Shindong didn't hesitate and lifted Donghae into his arms and swung him. Donghae had started to laugh softly and rub the sleepiness out his eyes.

"You were a good boy, right **baby**?"

"A very good boy," Leeteuk added with a small smile.

Donghae was so happy to finally see his **Daddy** again and finally eat some food as his stomach started to growl. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry if this seemed like all over the place. I will edit if you guys really want me to. Thank you for your requests! Request more! Criticism is very welcomed!


	3. And Nothing Has To Change Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heechul finds out Donghae is a little and doesn't love any less. Requested by @hesitant_skeleton

** <https://www.instagram.com/p/B3o-TbGhA4w/?igshid=12entry5yrkmb> **

**TW// Uses Daddy and Baby. Bolded.**

**Ship: Heechul x Donghae**

Donghae was stressed out from tonight's concert. He wanted to be in his hotel room and fall asleep. 

The door swung open and Donghae had jumped into bed and shoved his face into the pillows. His mind was at peace from the moment. His eyes widen for a second. He forgot something.

He dug through the suitcase beside his bed and took out his favorite baby blue blanket and a small Rilakkuma bear. He had cuddled his bear and blanket while getting back to bed. He laid his head on the pillow and shut his eyes.

***

"Donghae," A voice whispered.

Donghae whined, curling into a ball while cuddling his toys.

"Donghae?"

"What, **Daddy**?"

"Wait," Heechul had chuckled, shutting the door and walking over the bed.

There he saw his boyfriend cuddling a stuffed bear and holding a small baby blanket.

** _Daddy_ ** _?_

"Donghae, have you been drinking or something?" Heechul teased as he started to undress and get ready for bed.

"Huh?" Donghae opened his eyes slowly and saw Heechul. 

His face turned bright red and he threw his belongings off the bed. He sat up quickly and looked at Heechul through the mirror.

"_Hyung_, I'm sorry! Please ignore me," Donghae started to wrap him in the sheets.

"Don't be sorry," Heechul shook his head, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. "I like taking care of you. I mean, you _are _my baby after all."

"Don't say it like that," Donghae continued to hide into the sheets. 

"Hey, I wanna see my baby," Heechul leaned over and kissed Donghae on the forehead and smiled. He began to caress his hair.

***

Heechul had handed Donghae his bear and pet his head.

"Mhmm," Donghae had hummed in a childish voice as he continued the conversation he had begun with Heechul.

"Okay, **baby**. We have a big day tomorrow. It's time to go to bed with **Daddy**. Okay?"

"Okay, **Daddy**." 

"I love you," Heechul had kissed his little one on the forehead once again before bringing him into his arms.

"_I love you too, **Daddy**."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request! Sorry, this was very short! Criticism is very welcomed! More requests, please. <3


	4. Wanna Get By By The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUJU has a day off so Leeteuk and Siwon take their babies to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo. It's not like the video but it's still cute and you should still watch it <3

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggeoz5i1bD0&t=118s>

**Relationships: Donghae x Eunhyuk x Siwon | Leeteuk x Ryeowook | Siwon x Leeteuk**

**TW // Still uses Baby and Daddy **

* * *

"You're work too hard," Siwon had run his hands down Leeteuk's shoulders as Leeteuk was washing his face in their suite bathroom.

"I just did a day to ourselves. I'm so tired of all the performing we've been doing," Leeteuk sighed, wrapping Siwon's arms around his waist.

"Maybe, we should," Siwon kissed Leeteuk's cheek.

"Let's take the kids out tomorrow?" 

"Sure."

* * *

"Can we go too?" Donghae pouted.

"Of course, **baby**," Leeteuk started to pet his hair.

"I want all our boys to have a fun dad with their **Daddies**," Siwon smiled softly as he kissed Eunhyuk on the head.

"I can't wait!" Ryeowook bounced in excitement.

"Alright, then it's bedtime."

"Okay. Goodnight, **Daddy**."

"Goodnight angels," Leeteuk spoke before both **daddies** exited out the shared room,

* * *

"Alright, let's go," Leeteuk took Ryeowook's hand and swung their hands before they walked to the van.

Siwon was in the car making faces at his **babies** in the back. Today was their day off and therefore the littles could regress all they wanted.

Donghae swung his feet out of excitement as Eunhyuk smiled widely.

"In the back, seatbelts everyone," Leeteuk spoke in a singing tone.

On the road, they went. The music from the radio filled up the silence of the car. Ryeowook would sing with Donghae and Eunhyuk in the backseat. Siwon would sometimes look in the back and make silly faces to keep the regressed trio entertained. 

Once they arrived, Ryeowook didn't let go of his **Daddy** Leeteuk's hand. All five of them walked onto the beach and settled down their beach chairs and towels.

"Go play," Siwon waved his hands and the trio ran around on the beach, tossing sand at each other or play fighting.

"It's nice today, right?" Siwon turned to Leeteuk and grinned.

"Yeah, it's sunny," Leeteuk smiled and then lead forward to peck Siwon's lips.

* * *

Eunhyuk had been busy pushing the sand together with Siwon to make a hill. Donghae pouted and whined looking at Leeteuk who had been laying under an umbrella.

"What is it?" Leeteuk lifted his sunglasses.

"Lay," Donghae spoked softly before laying beside Leeteuk.

"Come," Leeteuk moved his arm and wrapped it around Donghae.

Ryeowook had run back to their spot with a bucket of water to add around Eunhyuk's castle. He looked over and pouted as his **Daddy** was cuddling Donghae instead of him. He set down the bucket and kneeled next to his **Daddy**.

"That's my spot," He whined.

Donghae was sound asleep.

"Go play with Eunhyuk, **baby**. Once you're tired you can lay here," Leeteuk patted the free spot.

"Come and help us build the castle," Siwon gestured the pouty Ryeowook over.

Ryeowook sat beside Eunhyuk and started to help to form the castle.

* * *

"Before we go, can we go to the water? Please!" Ryeowook clasped his hands together and swayed.

"Alright, let's make it quick."

Everyone now stood in front of the waves. Donghae would squeal each time the wave hit his feet.

"Look! Look!" Eunhyuk exclaimed and pointed. "There's fishies!" 

"**Daddy** should try and get one," Donghae grabbed onto Leeteuk's shoulders.

"No, no," Leeteuk started to wave his hands, chuckling.

"It'll be funny!" Eunhyuk started to encourage him.

Leeteuk started to walk into the water, cringing and whining because it was so cold. He leaned down and put his hands above the water. He then laughed and walked out.

"Ah~," Siwon moaned.

"I couldn't do it," Leeteuk continued to wave his hands.

The littles started to laugh.

* * *

Siwon had looked in the backseat and saw all the sleeping faces of the little ones. This meant they had fun.

"I really enjoyed today," Siwon took Leeteuk free hand and rubbed his thumb against his knuckles.

"I did too." Leeteuk smiled. "It's gonna be a pain bringing them inside."

"Yeah. Three sleepy boys. . . That's not fun."

Leeteuk smiled as he drove everyone home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We need to talk. Ummm~. I feel like these chapters are really short and rushed. You guys let me know if they seem fine to you or give suggestions on how I can change them. ALSO! Any suggestions about any other work I should work on would be greatly appreciated.


	5. I Was An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and instead of being a cool kid, I'm home in cosplay writing fanfics weee

**TW: Baby/Daddy; you guys know this by now**

**Relationship: Donghae x Kyuhyun**

* * *

"I'm surprised **Daddy **let you get candy this time," Donghae said to Kyuhyun.

"Hey! I haven't been bad lately!" Kyuhyun pouted before digging into the candy bowl and unwrapping bite-size candy bar.

"Yeah, but doesn't mean you aren't bad sometimes," Donghae snickers as Kyuhyun hits his shoulder lightly.

"Well, it's not fun being sick and not being able to go out with everyone else. I think we deserve some," Kyuhyun coughed lightly into his fist.

"Yeah. . . I should've listened to **Daddy** and brought a sweater," Donghae dug into the candy bowl.

"Let's do something fun. Like. . . Watch movies? Scary movies!" Kyuhyun mocked a ghost voice which made Donghae laugh.

"We can dress up or something, sure."

* * *

Donghae had picked out an angel costume. He wore regular pajamas: a white shirt and long pants but added a white flower crown and angel wings that wa gifted from the hosts from Weekly Idol. **Daddy** Shindong thought it was one of the cutest outfits ever on Donghae. Kyuhyun decided to wear his penguin onesie **Daddy** Siwon had got me last Christmas. It matched perfectly with his penguin stuffie that sat in the background of his live streams.

Kyuhyun, carrying his penguin stuffie, sat in front of the couch. He started to scroll through Netflix for any horror movie, whether it be a classic or some low-quality produced one. Donghae had skipped into the living room, causing the feathers from the wings to scatter around the floor. 

"Wow! What an entrance!" Kyuhyun clapped and bounced his stuffie.

"Find anything?" Donghae asked after laughing.

"Still looking," Kyuhyun leaning his elbow against the coffee table, sighing as he scrolled.

After finding a movie, Donghae placed the candy bowl full of sweats onto the coffee table. He then reached back and grabbed the folded blanket off the couch, unfolding it and wrapping it onto Kyuhyun and himself.

Then, the movie starts.

* * *

Donghae and Kyuhyun had jumped and squealed here and there during their movie marathon. Every couple of minutes, their hands would be full of candies which then started the mess of wrappers piling on the floor.

Kyuhyun started to snuggle onto Donghae's side and made a sweet noise. He adjusted himself to keep his stuffie in his hands while curling his legs.

"I'm getting sleepy," Kyuhyun's voice started to squeak, sounding more child-like.

"Me too," Donghae yawned and hugged Kyuhyun to keep their warmth. 

"We have to wait until **Daddy** comes home," Kyuhyun was now started to regress quickly, his voice getting lighter.

"I can put you to bed, _Kyuhyunnie_," Donghae said, his voice starting to lighten as well. He was in middle space.

"No," Kyuhyun started to whine and latch himself on Donghae.

"But the floor isn't comfy?" Donghae went to look at Kyuhyun and the younger was already asleep.

* * *

Donghae switched the TV to a random variety show that was playing at this time of night, rocking Kyuhyun in his arms. Kyuhyun was cuddling his stuffie and had his thumb in his mouth. The door beeped, meaning someone had entered dial for the door. Siwon had walked in, smiling seeing the two cuddled against each other.

"Shh! He's sleeping," Donghae whispered, waving his hand at Siwon.

"Oh, sorry," Siwon bowed and hung up his coat. "What were you two up to?"

"Movies and. . ." Donghae looked at the pile of wrappers on the floor and started to smile, trying to keep his innocent persona.

"Ah, that's what you were doing. You boys had fun?" Siwon asked, kneeling down to gather up the garbage.

"I'm sorry. I was taking care of _Kyuhyunnie_," Donghae pouted.

"No worries," Siwon waved his hand, kissing the top of Donghae's head. "You did enough by taking care of Kyuhyun for me."

Siwon moved his attention to the sleeping Kyuhyun. His expression was fond and full of admiration. 

"I'll put Kyuhyun to bed and you clean up, okay? I don't want **Daddy** Shindong thinking you were a bad boy today," Siwon slowly cradled Kyhyun into his arms.

"**Daddy**, my tummy," Kyuhyun held onto Siwon but started to whine.

"Oh no. You got sick from all the candy you were enjoying, huh?" Siwon smiled, rocking him.

Siwon ruffled Donghae's hair before walking to one of the bedrooms to put Kyuhyun to sleep.

Half an hour later, Shindong had walked through the door. Donghae had shown him the clean living room and told him all about how big he was to take care of Kyuhyun.

"You're a very good boy Donghae," Shindong cooed as he bounced Donghae on his lap.

Two babies enjoying some candy on Halloween. What could be better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have any real ending for this. I hope you guys had fun today if you went out or just stayed home and watched movies as I did. It's also okay if you don't celebrate and just had a good day in general. So, I'm debating on continuing this series or not ah ha ha .-. but if you have suggestions for this series, leave comments and leave a link to some photos and videos (or just explain it and I'll stop being lazy and actually find the event myself oop). If you have any suggestions for any other series I could start or whatnot, that'll be lovely! follow me on twitter @screamlecter


	6. I Count Your Heartbeats Before You Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting baby to sleep. Based off Donghae's recent livestream bc my heart really went wooshed when watching it and hearing his sleepy voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably gonna be short but please enjoy!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WDBuLVo-gM>

**Ships: None. Solo!**

* * *

Donghae had press the X in the corner of his screen, smiling at the final comments in the youtube live stream. He was finally back home in Korea. Donghae should've listened to his members and worked on his sleep schedule. Donghae looked at his phone and saw the white numbers reading 3:47 a.m.*

After placing his phone on the nightstand, he curled on his bed, placing a blanket over himself. He moaned softly as he curled into a ball, keeping his hands to keep the blanket in place. His eyes fluttered shut as he drowned in the silence of the room. 

Donghae pressed his hand, which was covered by the blanket, against his mouth. His lips were parted slightly as his knuckles laid on his bottom lip.

The sweet little one was finally asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don't remember when the livestream actually ended lol


	7. 7. oh baby, like you don't think of anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae is a fussy baby just wants attention from the members but everyone is tired from shooting for Weekly Idol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from @littlebutterflyexplores42

**Reference: Weekly Idol 2017. It's on youtube, split into two parts!**

**Relationship(s): Shindong x Donghae**

**TW// use of baby and daddy.**

* * *

Eunhyuk sighed, cursing under his breath as he massaged his leg in the waiting room. The group had just finished up their Weekly Idol episode. Donghae and Shindong were playful during this shoot, teasing each other and laughing. Donghae was shy during the shoot and wanted to go straight home, making him very impatient and whiny--not really an ideal behavior from a 31-year-old.

Donghae had an idea to play with the other younger members while they waited on their ride. His first target was Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk had rested his head against the wall that he sat in front of. The hosts of Weekly Idol worked him really hard, (yes this is shade oop--).

"Hey," Donghae spoke softly, shaking Eunhyuk's shoulder.

"Yes?" Eunhyuk opened one eye, looking over to Donghae.

"I wanna bother you," Donghae continued to shake his shoulder.

"Go bother someone else," Eunhyuk chuckled, shutting his eyes again.

Donghae pouted, lifting himself from the couch and looking for someone to play with. Most members were on their phones while others were taking naps. Donghae sighed, flopping himself onto another couch.

Within fifteen minutes, Super Junior was forced into the backseat of a van. Donghae tugged on Shindong's sleeve to gesture him to sit with him. Donghae latched onto Shindong's side, leaning his head against his arm.

"_Hyung, _he's being weird," Eunhyuk looked over the seat, causing Shindong to laugh.

"It's been a long day for all of us," Shindong petted Donghae's head. Donghae huffed like a toddler.

"See!" Eunhyuk pointed to Donghae.

"You need a nap or something," Shindong chuckled, still continuing to pet his hair.

Once the van got quiet and the members seemed to be busy, Shindong turned to Donghae, leaning closer to him. "What's wrong with my **baby**?"

"The others wouldn't play with me," Donghae whined, gesturing his hand toward the others.

"Oh~. Well, **baby,** we're all tired from today. Aren't you?" Shindong wrapped an arm around Donghae.

"Yeah but--."

"How about when we get home, I feed you and put you down for a nap. Sound good?" 

"Fine," Donghae pouted.

At the dorm, Shindong and Donghae went into their shared room while the other members took turns taking showers and getting ready to relax for the rest of their day. Leeteuk had made noodles for dinner since it was quick and easy.

Donghae had been changed into comfier clothes, bouncing his feet while Shindong fed him. Shindong held Donghae in his lap, rocking him slowly after he was fed. 

"Alright, under the covers. I'll come wake you up in an hour, okay?"

Shindong leaned over to kiss Donghae's forehead, tucking him under the blanket. Within minutes Donghae was fast asleep. 


	8. froot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Siwon and Baby Donghae share some fruit :3
> 
> [1]: should I change the title?  
[2]: this is short and ends abruptly bc I can't think sksks

Ship: Siwon x Donghae

Reference: Suju Returns Season 4

* * *

Donghae had been taking a nap after doing his workout routine. He was peaceful, his breathing was slow and steady. 

Siwon entered the main living in the dorm, sucking his teeth as he tipped toed his way toward the kitchen. He hissed at every cabinet that squeaked and the clicking of his shoes. He exhaled deeply, looking over the open counter to watch Donghae sleep. 

He opened the fridge to find a plastic containers full of a variety of fruits. He slid it off the rack and placed on the counter, kicking the fridge door shut. 

_Crack_! 

Siwon cursed under his breath. Donghae jerked awake, groaning as he had sat up too quickly. 

Siwon tossed a cubed piece of fruit in his mouth before walking over to Donghae. 

"Hey you," Siwon cooed, massaging Donghae's shoulder. 

"You woke me up," Donghae whined, playfully hitting Siwon's shoulder. 

"I know, I know." Siwon kissed Donghae's forehead, pushing strands of hair out of his eyes. "Can I make it up to you and give you a snack?" 

Donghae nodded, hugging his legs against his chest, holding the blanket that was on him. 

Siwon walked to the counter, bringing the tray to Donghae. 

"Ah," Siwon hummed, placing fruit into Donghae mouth, giggling as he watched him eat. 

Donghae giggled, opening his mouth each time Siwon held out fruit. 


End file.
